Star Trek Into Darkness Fanfiction
by ammiamm11
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise are about to embark on a five year journey. For Spock and Uhura, this means another step in their relationship. Are they ready? Read to find out. Heavily Spock/Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my own plot ideas. Please read, follow, favorite, and review. Thanks!**

"Come to bed," a dark haired woman lay in the chrome silver bed waiting to be taken away from the lonely city. Her counterpart sat at a desk, deep in thought as he always was. He got up; his eyes still fixed on the chart then glanced at the woman in his bed.

"You wouldn't mind if I recited a piece of ancient poetry?"

"Come here, "she smirked.

"Is that a yes?"

"That is an invitation, Spock, same thing," Uhura rolled her eyes at him as he began the poem. 'You are the apple of my eye. Forever you'll stay in my heart,' he mumbled as sexually as he could muster in his own robotic tone.

"Beautiful," she whispered in Vulcan.

"I very much admire your effort with my language and culture as it is a diminishing society."

"Please," she put her finger to his mouth, "don't speak."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again to a smirk, a new budding feeling for him.

"Are you smiling?"

"Vulcans are not accustomed to displaying their emotions; that is a Human quality."

"Says the man who cried when Jim almost died."

"That was under different circumstances. You are neither dying nor confessing your faith in me."

"Just shut up."

The following two months brought physical exams and suiting up for a long journey onboard the USS Enterprise. Spock sat next to Uhura in the shuttle on the day it was that they were to leave.  
"Lieutenant, according to Dr. McCoy, you didn't attend your last medical exam, may I ask why? It's protocol."

"Not now, Spock."

"You board the Enterprise unless you have attended all your physical exams."

"It's okay, Spock. I'm okay."

"I wasn't implying that you weren't-"

"I know," she grinned.

"Are you completely confident?"

"Go, Captain is looking for you."

" My apologies, Captain."

"It's alright Spock," they sat in silence.

"It's Lieutenant Uhura-"

"Really?" Spock's dearest friend, Captain James T. Kirk sat up in his seat and looked at his 1st officer with much interest. "What is it?"

"I sense there is something she isn't telling me. I fear that it is serious and that I've forgotten something of great importance."

"That sounds like compassion. That is an emotion, you know."

"I am fully aware-"

"Joke. Anyway, if you think there's something you've forgotten then -" Kirk looked at Spock's expression.

"Oh right, you never forget."

"I would not like to ruin our relationship."

"If logic has anything to do with it, Spock, you'll discover it sooner rather than later."

In the living quarters of the newly finished Enterprise fitted for long term space exploration, Lieutenant Uhura sat on the bed waiting for Commander Spock. She wondered aimlessly about their future especially since it would contain space for five years of their relationship.

When Commander Spock entered he ignored the Lieutenant. "Spock?"

"Forgive me, I am unusually anxious at the present, and your presence is at the moment unwanted."

Knowing her often unpleasant boyfriend oh so well, Uhura left the room to meet on the bridge. When she entered, Kirk noticed the absence of Spock and neared her for an explanation. "Spock. He'll be here before we disembark no doubt." She left him before he could ask for more depth. Not two minutes later had Spock arrived on the bridge. He glanced down at his watch, he had ten minutes. He grabbed his Lieutenant's arm and wielded her to the center of the bridge. With both hands attached, and eyes locked on each other.

"Two months ago, I sat at my desk contemplating how to do this in the most logical manner. I also realize that life on Earth would also warrant humility. And so I tried desperately to think like you. I thought you'd like it most if I asked you on the Enterprise which has become essentially our home and in the presence of all our acquaintances and friends. And especially Jim, because he'd see me make a fool out of myself and use it against me, but I also chose this route because as a Captain, I thought it useful for Jim to do the honors at some point within these five years. And as you are a woman (Jim mumbled, "well done"), I thought perhaps that you craved attention and that this was a beneficial way to go about my business."

"If you have not given up on me, I ask you to consider this offer," he knelt down. "Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, will you allow me the great pleasure of becoming your husband?"

She looked around, all familiar faces. Red shirts, blue shirts, yellow shirts. And then she looked down and smiled, "how could I say no?"

"Is that implying that given another scenario, you would decline?" Spock inquired.

"No, I full heartedly want to marry you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him with all her might.

"Get out of here you two! But be back in approximately five minutes," Kirk shooed them away.

They ran towards there room undressing on the way. They hopped into the bed as they finally reached the room. "No!" Uhura mumbled silently forcing Spock's position to alter.

"We have approximately four –three minutes left."

"We can't..." she trailed off.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"No! Of course not, it's just that...Spock, I'm pregnant." There was a long moment of silence before a reaction was clearly made.

"Is that why you didn't go to your last physical?" he asked.

"I knew you'd find out and how could I go five years without you on earth? It seemed better-"

"Did you think I would not abandon my duties for you? How could you think I'd leave you and our child?"

"Well, I don't know."

"And now what do we do? Raise a child on a ship?"

"We can't go back now, and I'll be safe, Bones will look after me when the time comes and I won't put myself in immediate danger."

He got up and looked out of their lone window. He put his clothes back on and opened the door to leave. "I have been dreading this day and also rejoicing in it. The child's physiology, though mostly human, will be 25% Vulcan. That means that there will be traces of copper in its blood," he paused to look at her. "And if it gets into your system, it can be potentially very harmful."

Nyota had been unaware of these risks. Now, in addition to the risks of being pregnant on such a large ship in space, she now had to worry about the baby potentially killing her from the inside out.

"I have nothing but intelligent and skilled people all around me. And I can have nothing but hope that we'll do fine. I love you, Spock, but if we're going to make this work, you're going to have to have hope too."

"I love you too, Nyota," Spock looked up. "Our time is up."

They walked back towards the bridge, thinking, contemplating all the while, and not knowing what was in store for them in the next few months.

It was her wedding day. She had imagined it many times back on Earth when she was a little girl, as did nearly everyone. She had a dress all picked out, and the guest list and reception list and- oh! It was just too good to be true. However, when getting married on a ship, roaming the galaxies, simple luxuries were thrown out the window, in a matter of speaking, not literately. With that said, the ceremony was held in the mess hall, otherwise known as the dining hall, and all were in attendance, for the most part as the ship had to continue in its course.

For the last month, all the ladies on the ship had contributed to a dress which had yellow, blue, and red fabric sewn together. It looked absolutely horrible, but the Lieutenant didn't mind, because just having her soon-to-be husband besides her made all the difference. The bridge got front row seats as they knew the couple most well. Now, Captain Kirk was making his way to the makeshift altar to commence the ceremony.

_Ladies, Gentleman, and Aliens of the Crew. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two stargazing folk (is this really in here?). For millennia, the Captains of the crew, willing performing many tasks, have had two important duties while in command of their ship. The first would be performing the marriage of crewmembers, as I am doing here today. The other you all are familiar with and I'd rather not discuss (laughter). With this said, let us proceed. _

_Commander Spock, will you have, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?_

I do (no change in facial expression).

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, will you have Commander Spock, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?_

I do (toothy smile).

_You may now exchange vows. _

I'd like to go first, the Lieutenant spoke up.

Spock, it had been more than a bumpy road with you. From the first day I met you, sitting in your phonology class, there was something about that just clicked. Perhaps it was the way you spoke in different languages or your dialect, but it was just so, so lonely. And that was a feeling I was drawn to. I loved your class and I think, standing here today, with you actually holding my hand in public, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love that you're not fazed by anything, that you're strong and brave. I still don't know how I got you to break the rules for us, but you did, and I'll be eternally grateful.

When she finished, Spock took her hand and kissed it. There was a small uproar in the audience, her mother and father, on the large com screen were sharing in tearful joy at this point. Spock had a hard act to follow.

Nyota (she loved it when he said her name in that deep and manly voice), I turned my back, following writing my name on the board. My eyes were instantly on you. Everything about your person had drawn me in like a grondoli (only few understood that reference). I will never regret breaking protocol for you. Just seeing you every day, beside me is a reminder of how lucky of have been. I can see now, how my father could love my mother, because I am in love with you. Before you, I hardly knew the meaning of the word. Thank you for helping me discover that Human part of me.

Nyota blushed at this.

_Oh wow, that was quite moving. And with that, I ask for the rings._ Bones, behind Spock, handed them each the bolted rings Scotty had fashioned for them from old parts of the Enterprise's engine. _Please place the corresponding ring on each other hands. And with that, you may kiss the bride!_

With one look at each other, the two embraced in the most romantic kiss they'd ever shared. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too." Clapping and cheering aroused the entire hall. However, whether it was the overwhelming heat in the room or just bad blood, Nyota had fallen out of her new husband's tight grasp, to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

To Nyota, nothing had happened in the span of her knocking herself unconscious and waking up in the medical bay the following after noon. However, to the rest of the crew, much had occurred. It would be wise to state first that Nyota's pregnancy had been kept unknown by none other than Bones, Spock, and herself. She had been seen of course and warnings had been said, but nothing to the gravity of this.

It would also be wise to say that the Lieutenant had not physically hit the floor, at least not with her head. Spock, upon feeling the consciousness leaves his new wife's body, his strength, and logic caught her before her head had reached the floor. Cheering ceased and as Dr. McCoy had been just behind the happy couple, he sprang into action, pulling out a scanner from his back pocket and a PADD. The young woman was being wheeled to medical bay with Spock running emotionless besides her. It appeared that what they feared had come true. The child, though mostly human, had a significant trace of copper in its blood which had drifted into the blood of its mother. Unconscious and faintly pale, Nyota lay motionless in a bed pod with an oxygen mask and a thin tube in her vein, attempting to extract the copper from it. Within hours, the act was a success, and the expectant mother had been stabilized.

Though well, Nyota had yet to awaken. As hours passed, the scene outside never failing to remain the same, Spock sat next to the bed, holding his wife's hand, regretting causing her distress. He did not leave the medical bay until after she woke up the following night.

He had been resting his mind, meditating in fact, contemplating the unexpected conception of their child. He had also been taking her pulse with his left hand, testing for an increase in velocity as it was presently steady. When he'd felt the pulse increase, he bolted up in his chair and called for the doctor. Gradually her eyes opened to the point where she could see Spock besides her. A smile crawled upon her face, then instantly recalling her fall. "The baby-?" she asked looking at Spock.

"Fine," Bones joined them. "It was you who gave us a right darn scare."

"Oh, thank God!" Nyota sighed, though Spock raised one of his eyebrows in minor shock at her calmness over her own poor health. "Don't look at me that way, Spock. Our baby comes first."

"I understand your logic, Nyota; however, your health must come first if the fetus is to survive."

"Thank you for that, Mister Pessimist," the Captain had joined them. "So we're going to have a little Spock roaming the corridors." Bones rolled his eyes.

"Don't say anything, Jim! We wanted to keep it a secret," Nyota pleaded, slowly sitting up and then laying back down at the strong push of her husband.

"Well, that's unlikely as the entire ship already knows."

The following day, the Lieutenant was permitted to return to their quarters, for rest only. Spock kept her on a tight leash so as to not lose her to her seat in bridge. "Spock, you do realize how degrading this is?" she called to him on the communicator while he worked on the bridge a week later.

"Your health presently is all that is important to me," he mumbled not wanting the Captain to hear him for fear of starting a conversation regarding his personal life.

"So what now, I spend the next six months in our bedroom?!"

"Approximately 7.6 months. The gestation period of our genetic material is 10.2 months."

"Ugh, please find another person to spit numbers to," she hung up on him. Though extremely tired, the young woman hardly was to prove her equally stubborn husband right. She left the quarters and decided to take a walk to the mess hall where she found Scotty and Keenser having a sandwich break.

"Enjoying your lunch? Which one is this, third or fourth?"

Surprised by Uhura beside him, the Enterprise's engineer nearly dropped his third sandwich. "Well, I can't keep this old baby's engine runnin' if I don't have me some energy now do I?"

"Of course," she nodded with a familiar smirk on her face.

"Now I ain't lyin'!"

"Don't worry, Scotty. If you don't tell Mister Spock that I'm out of my quarters then I won't tell of your extra meal. Deal?" Frowning from being black mailed, the engineer and his little green friend ran off without a look back. Without being gone five minutes, the Lieutenant's com was already beeping, most definitely her husband. _How did I ever think being married in a confined space would be enjoyable? There's no place hide from him! _After the least bit of thought, Nyota ignored the call praying it was not anything important. Ten minutes later, she had found herself tired enough to get some rest in their quarters. When she had returned, she found Mister Spock sitting on the small couch in the center of the small room with great tension in his posture. He instantly stood to attention upon her entering. Ignoring him once again, Nyota walked past him to their bedroom as if she had not even seen him. "Nyota?" he asked with a fierce harshness in his voice.

"Spock, I'm really tired, I'd like to rest, please."

"Why did you ignore my call?"

"Come on, really Spock? Mister Know-it-all! Don't you think I'm a bit tired of you telling me what to do?"

"It's for your own good and the good of our child."

"I understand that Spock, but I've been fine for a week now. Please loosen your leash," Spock gave her a quizzical look as if he had not understood that reference. He didn't.

"You are mistaken on why I called. It was not I who desired conference with you. The Captain wishes to see you in the bridge."

The walk to the bridge filled Nyota with immeasurable shame. She had lashed out at her incredible husband, the man whom she loved unconditional and which love he reciprocated and it was not even his fault. If his previous fault was being emotionless, then his character now was human. He was not only showing her that he cared but making her feel it too. Now she could only imagine what Jim would say when she arrived on the bridge. If not scold her, he would sure be interested in her shameful argument. Nearly half way to their destination, Nyota asked her husband what it was that the Captain wanted. He replied, never looking up, "At 2400 hours, the Captain means to launch a small shuttle, of four crew members, to meet with the Imperial Court of Andoria, to discuss the present failure in their Deep Space Nine channels. Captain wishes for you to accompany him to translate."

She could sense the tension in his voice, the unmistakable feeling of fear for her safety. Surely there were others who spoke Andorian on board the _Enterprise_. However, the Lieutenant's remarkable skill and mastery of intergalactic languages and phonology at the hand of her husband was the only one for the position. Thus a more overwhelming amount of fear. "Despite their past cooperation with the Federation, they are still a violent and war governed civilization." Nyota, very educated in the Andorian culture, was already aware of this fact and this knowledge did not, by any means, ease any tensions.

Upon reaching the bridge, Nyota stood before Jim and waited for orders. "I'm sure your husband has told you already what I require of you. The Andorians have asked for our assistance repairing their Deep Space Nine channel. Unfortunately, we do not know the extent of their problems as a result of language differences. That's where you come in. If I could, I'd keep you here and translate from a distance, but as you know, they're culture doesn't dictate such easy means. You, myself, Spock, and Scotty, shall take a shuttle to their central city to discuss the damages before repairs. Following communication efforts, you and your husband may beam back aboard." Nyota nodded, looking at her husband with ease. He had neglected to tell her that he too would be accompanying.

"Okay, we meet in the shuttle bay in ten minutes."

* * *

**Trekkies! **

**What do you think so far? Suspense enough for you! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review; suggestions very welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the couple was changing into more culturally acceptable, adjacent to shuttle bay, Lieutenant Uhura voiced her concern of Spock's discretion. "Didn't you think it was important to tell me you'd be accompanying?" Spock knelt down to tie her boot laces as she could hardly bend down for more than a few minutes without getting tired. His hand lingered a bit on her leg as if he couldn't let her go or at least wouldn't. In that moment, Nyota didn't care if he never answered her question; his actions were sufficient enough for her. "My thoughts were in your best interest. The Captain required your skill, and it was my belief that if you had known I'd be accompanying, you'd decline according to our argument. It was logical to remain silent on the matter so as to help this planet," he stood up and met her gaze.

"I love you," she breathed with more sensuality than she had anticipated. He pulled her close in a warm embrace and then kissed her, long and passionately. "I'm sorry," he whispered taking his eyes off her. She was more than beautiful, more than just special. She was of another world and she had chosen him, one of the greatest mysteries to him. "Don't be. I'm just-hormonal," she smirked at him with her intense sassy character he prized so. "Come on," she took his hand. "We wouldn't want to upset the Captain."

They walked to the platform where they met Scotty and Jim, bot h dressed in unusual clothes like themselves. "Are you ready?" Jim asked Spock who nodded meaningfully. Looking to Uhura, "Good to be back?"

"You have no idea. The last week has been so boring. I hardly get to see this guy," she said, hugging Spock's arm. "I can't wait for this week to be over and Bones to clear me."

"You and me both. The bridge has been missing you. This fella too," he pointed to his good friend, who pulled out his crazy eyebrows, though he full heartedly knew that it was true. Not being able to see his beloved was destroying his work ethic. And when he'd return to their quarters, she'd be long asleep. He hated the feelings he was having as they were so new to him. But he had also realized that logic was thrown out the window when it came to his affection towards his wife. Their relationship was so precious to him now, he'd never give it up, especially with a baby on the way. She was his protection.

The doors to the shuttle opened before the Commander had to point out that the Andorians were waiting. Spock was piloting the shuttle, next to him was his wife. On the other side was Scotty and Kirk. They were in route to a landing pad just outside the capital building. Once there, Spock helped Uhura out, and the four of them entered the building. None of them took a phaser with them as they did not think it necessary. Inside the building, three Andorians, most likely the chancellor, his wife, and chief engineer, greeted them as they entered.

"Greetings, I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We have come to assist you," Uhura translated the message. The blue skinned people nodded in Kirk's direction. This was a signal to continue.

"We would like the full extent of your issue, so that we may fix it."

The chancellor replied, with a devilish smile, "Do you know where you are Captain Kirk?"

This seemed like a curious question which the Captain could not so easily answer. He looked towards Spock and then his wife as if she hadn't translated it correctly. It hardly seemed like the appropriate question given the circumstances. "Do you know of Andoria? Do you know about us?" The tall blue man with white hair asked, with ever so small a sneer.

"I do not understand," Kirk responded.

"Captain, I suggest that we leave the planet," Spock whispered to his friend. Kirk, however, just shoved him off.

"What do you mean? Don't you need help with your channel?"

"Humans, they never understand," the chancellor looked at his wife. Uhura had now realized what had troubled her husband. The Andorians before her were the mirror image of their culture. Violence, she could sense it in them. Now, in this time of trouble, she turned to her baby.  
"Is the translator with child?" She had betrayed herself and her husband by her lack of logic.

"No," Spock stated. "Forgive us, but I think we must retire to our ship," taking his wife beside him, he quickly walked towards the landing pad, but it was too late. They had been trapped inside the building, along with half an army of strong blue men.

"It has long been my wish to take down a Federation ship. To show my people how strong we really are. And you just waltzed it. Just as expected."

By this point, the four of them tried to run away, but were obviously outnumbered. There was a call on Kirk's communicator. Sulu was reporting locked weapons on the ship. "What are we going to do, Captain? We can't just walk out," Scotty asked. Spock took out his phaser which had been hidden deep in his back pocket. He stunned the chancellor, continuing with his army. He sent Uhura towards the ship, pushing her away from the small war which had erupted, but in this time, the chancellor's wife had grabbed her hand and taken her away, far from Spock's reach or even knowledge. She called out to him, to Sulu, to beam her back, but there was nothing but fear in her heart now.

They had begun to run towards the shuttle. How had he been so stupid? Spock had seen the signs, knew the facts, the cultural indecency, the disease with which sprouted fire in their devilish little hearts. He was so furious at the outcome of their help that he wanted to howl, or scream, but that wouldn't do any good. He just needed to get his wife back onboard the Enterprise, where she was safer and protected, for the most part. But when they had reached the shuttle, with ten or twenty blue figures charging towards them, she was lost. He couldn't see her, hear her, and this frightened him.

"Captain, what just happened?" Scotty asked when they were in the shuttle. "I thought they needed their channel fixed."

"It seemed as though they have tricked us. Damn it!" Kirk cursed his kindness and help. "I should have listened to you Spock."

"Where is Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock asked.

"Didn't she go ahead?" Scotty looked around.

"She isn't here?" Kirk did the same. But Spock had already opened the door and charged past the men and away.

Uhura, meanwhile, had been dragged away up many stone cold stairs to a dark room in which the blue woman glowed. "Help!" she yelled, trying desperately to free herself from the woman's grip. "Please, be quiet," this quiet scream was the most sincere thing she'd heard since she'd arrived on this planet, and it was in English.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Uhura asked.

"I am human. I was abducted by my husband and forced to marry him and two others, a group in which I had to mate. I have ten children," she responded when she was sure no one could hear them. "I must escape."

"What about your skin?" Uhura asked, slowly crawling towards the door.

"The chancellor painted me so that our mate group would not object. He likes deviousness, my husband."

"What do you want me to do? Your husband nearly killed me," Uhura winced, clutching her abdomen. She could feel herself growing weaker, her blood thinning, and soon she could hardly keep her eyes open. Faintness coming over her, though she tried to stand, couldn't manage. "I can't help you," she coughed, traces of green blood on her hand.

"You _are_ with child? The Vulcan, he's the father."

"Please you must help me get to my ship."

"If you only promise to get me out of here."

"And what of your children? You'd leave them behind," Uhura breathed heavily not wanting to believe someone would just abandon their flesh and blood.

"It would do more harm to tell them about me than not. We must go, now. I have a shuttle waiting just outside," but Spock had burst through the door, his wife nearly unconscious on the ground. He scooped her up in his strong arms, glaring at the human. She tried to explain to him, but he had already discovered the truth earlier, by her physical presentation. "Follow me," he angrily mumbled.

They began running. "You must reach in my pocket and retrieve my communicator," he ordered the hostage. She nodded and fetched it and opened it up, pulling it to his face so he could speak into it as his hands were being utilized.

_Spock to Enterprise, I have Lieutenant Uhura and a human kept hostage. Beam us up._

_Sulu to Spock, the planet's deflector shields are up. We cannot beam you up. _

_We got you covered. _It was Kirk, his voice sounded like sweet angelic music to Spock. Kirk and Scotty, in the shuttle, were shooting down the base of the deflector shield, allowing Spock to be beamed up. Within a few minutes they had succeeded and Sulu beamed them aboard.

"Uhura!" Chekov had yelled when he noticed the woman unconscious. "Chekov to Dr. McCoy, you are needed in zee transporter room." Bones, upon running into the room, began scanning Uhura for unwanted signs, placing her in a wheelchair a nurse had brought. They began wheeling her to medical bay while Security had come to pick up the hostage. Spock knelt, exhausted, and only slightly relieved, on the beaming pad. The room was now empty except for him.

Kirk and Scotty five minutes later arrived in the transporter room to see Spock still there. "Where's Uhura?" Kirk asked. "Medical bay," Spock mumbled. Kirk looked around, so angry at himself for being so stupid and clueless, the same feelings Spock had felt not ten minutes ago. "I must go see her," but Bones had arrived with news.

"She's fine, Spock. It happened again, but we took care of it. She's resting again. When she wakes up we need to come up with a plan. This can't happen again, obviously."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Would you like to see her?" he asked.

"No. Excuse me," he whispered and silently left the room. The remaining three looked at each other and then left in the direction of their designated area.

* * *

**Spock is showing his more human side here. I think that when "thrusted" into a position where his family is in danger, his emotions would take over. Let me know what you think, but I will be defensive. So with that said, I understand that this chapter was weird and didn't really make sense. I wrote it for the past three or something nights at one in the morning so it doesn't really make any sense. I think I'm going to go work on my Harry Potter fanfic now. New Chapters soon**


	4. Chapter 4

Spock had stared at the stars for hours in concentrated meditation. He had not yet been to the medical bay to see how Uhura was doing, but then she hadn't awoken to his knowledge either. He needed to process what had happened. The betrayal of his human emotions caused so much damage and nearly killed his wife. He had always been able to control his emotions and use logic as his lifeline. It had saved him before, Uhura, the entire crew too. But ever since he had married Uhura, his love for her had grown and was taking over his mind.

He looked around the quarters. He missed finding her asleep in bed even if it meant that they couldn't talk or kiss when he got off shift. It was security that she was safe, resting, and safe on the ship with others who could take care of her. With all these thoughts destroying his internal logic hard drive, he got up and left the room. He had to see her.

She was lying on her side, her back facing in the direction of the door. Tubes were coming out of many of her veins, attempting to clear the blood of copper. "How is she?" he asked when Bones had noticed him. He looked up from his electronic charts and answered, "I expected you to come a bit earlier. She woke up not too long ago, but wasn't making much sense. She asked for you though."

"You said the treatment was successful? Is she not done?"

"Every time this happens, it's going to get progressively worse. As the baby grows, so does the concentration of the copper," this was not good.

"Will she make it, Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked without any phase in his appearance. He recalled a conversation he'd overheard upon entering the bridge after the incident. Bones was fighting Jim on letting Uhura off the ship. "Damn it, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. What if next time it's worse? What if she is injured or the fetus? What then?" Jim only replied that it wouldn't happen again as he agreed she shouldn't have been permitted off the ship. His own personal gain had gotten the better of him.

When they had noticed Spock on the bridge, they instantly silenced their conversation. "What are you doing here, Spock?" Jim asked. "Shouldn't you be with Uhura?"

"My shift, Captain, it isn't finished," Spock replied without a change in his facial expression, a common expectation from the young Vulcan.

"Spock! Get out of here and go to your wife," Jim had had security remove him.

Now, talking to the doctor, Spock understood why the Captain had wanted him to leave. He truly had wanted to see his wife. Procrastinating on his visit was his mental way of hiding his affection for his wife. It was as if he had been trying to keep their relationship a secret like when she was still his student. But now she was his wife and she was carrying his child. Shouldn't that be enough for him, enough to stop everything and see if she was alright? He hardly knew, but that was another thing entirely.

"She's doing fine now, Spock. She and the baby are fine. I have no doubt she'll be up and about tomorrow complaining about everything," Bones answered Spock's inquiry. Spock actually smirked at this; he found it amusing how accurate that thought had been. His wife's head strong and independent personality was much of what he liked about her.

"And this will happen again?" Spock clarified.

"Unfortunately; all we can do is make her more comfortable when it happens. Besides that there is nothing we can do."

"But what if it is too much for her? She is not very massive; treatment could easily kill her and therefore the fetus."

"Damn it, Spock! Are you not hearing me? We're doing all we can to help her and will continue throughout the pregnancy," but Spock knew that it wasn't at all possible to promise to save her, to keep her alive. He thought about it long and hard, had been thinking about it since the last episode. Seeing her in pain had forced an inkling of a thought be couldn't bear to rethink, but he had deceived himself by rethinking it.

"Would aborting-" but before he could finish his thought, the sound of Uhura's quick breath, waking, stopping Spock, who rushed to her side.

"No, no! No, Spock," Uhura shouted with deliria. "Don't let them take him, no!" and that was the end of that.

Spock spent the following time Nyota remained in the medical bay, by her side. It sounded longer than it was. She woke up periodically during the next day, however, Spock had hardly slept in the past two weeks with her sick and his duties on the bridge, so as a result, and he was dozing off. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she found his head's weight forcing it down to his chest. She looked at his with tired, loving eyes, but refused to wake him. It didn't matter though, because the jolt of his head woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and upon seeing her awake, a noticeable spark of happiness went through his body, yet conservatively not aware to the common eye. His wife was the exception.

"I'm sorry, Nyota," he whispered, rubbing her knuckles. The medical bay was completely empty at this particular hour. It was once in a lifetime when the Enterprise was as healthy as it was presently. The lack of ill patients was a blessing for Bones; he finally had a full night's sleep since joining the crew of the Enterprise.

"Please, don't Spock. You saved me-like you always do. Come here," she whispered, with a playful smirk. "Get some sleep." For once, Spock had no objection.

After a thorough examination later that morning, Dr. McCoy released Misses Spock from the medical bay. She had refused to be wheeled to their quarters, and instead chose to 'shamelessly' walk the corridors, nearly attached to her husband. He held her close as she was still slightly unstable due to the length of her bed riddance. "Promise me, Spock, that I won't be confined to our quarters. I won't be able to do this for much longer," Uhura sighed. Spock didn't reply, most likely out of fear of lying. Vulcans never lie.

Once in their quarters, Spock nestled Uhura on the small sofa in the middle of their small living space. She had her knees to her chest, curled up with a warm cup of artificial tea and a soft space blanket. She looked around the room, at her husband who was fixing something to eat from the food synthesizer. Her eyes told him to sit down, which he did, taking a plate along for the two of them.

"Eat," he mumbled. As a Vulcan he hardly required the same bounty of food as his wife, being brought up on a desert planet, not to mention that she was expecting and eating for two. It was noticeable now, that she was pregnant, not by her appearance, as she remained thin, but her eating habits. In the medical bay, she had consumed more food than ever. So when it came to being commanded to do so, she obliged.

Neither had spoken about the incident on Andoria, as Nyota had put the topic deep in her mind. She held no offense against Spock, though he had been assured otherwise. She saw that his intentions were loving and caring, despite the events that occurred. And so, conversation on the subject was eliminated. However, in bringing up their new passenger, Spock had to confess something of great importance.

"I was conflicted. It my mind, a mission to Andoria would not end beneficially according to their cultural history, however I overlooked this logical assurance, and it resulted in your fall," he paused, refusing to look at her. "I could not live without you, Nyota," she kissed him, passionately while he continued to look ahead. "I don't blame you, Spock. It was a mission," and that was that. "How is the old woman?"

"She is in the brig. Interrogation began yesterday."

"The brig? Surely she should be placed somewhere more comfortable? She didn't do anything wrong," Nyota, having spent the past two days in the medical bay, was naively unaware of the Andorian's part in a larger plan of destroying the ship through the inside. Spock thought to tell her, but logic told him that she would rather believe the former.

That night, while Nyota sleep peacefully in their bed, Spock returned to the bridge to pick up shifts he'd missed. He was still quite sleep deprived, but figured he could get a few hours in before he required adequate rest. He and the Captain had agreed to send the old woman back to the planet via transporter. After this had been accomplished, it gave the two young friends time to chat among themselves. Spock stood adjacent to Kirk in his Captain's chair. "How is Lieutenant Uhura?" Kirk asked.

"Resting, Captain. She will make a full recovery with time."

"Look, Spock, I'm sorry. I was stupid not to listen to your warnings. I should have put the safety of my crew before my petty power complex. Next time, we'll weigh the consequences," Kirk apologized.

"Your apology was unnecessary. There was no sound evidence that these particular culture of Andorians would act in such a way given their compliance with the Federation in the past."

"Thanks Spock. I think," Kirk rolled his eyes. "Why don't you finish your shift tomorrow? Uhura's probably lonely in that bed by herself," Kirk ordered upon noticing Spock's silent yawn. Spock sleepily agreed and staggered towards his quarters. Once there, he undressed and pulled himself in bed with his wife, who unconsciously curled up in his muscular arms as if she'd been waiting for years.


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed, and the Lieutenant was now noticeably pregnant. As each morning passed, well at least, when the sun shine was more noticeable, Spock would get up extra early in order to prepare the morning meal before she woke up, then assisting in putting her red uniform on over her growing belly, eating with her, and then taking her to medical bay for her daily appointment all before 800 hours. During the while between her second copper attack and her present stage, she had not been all that ill. Though she would occasionally feel light headed or physically weak, it was safe to say she had not spent nights in a lonely bed in a lonely, sterile room for some time now. In fact, she had been permitted, first by her husband, and second by the Captain, to resume her position on the bridge as Head Communications Officer, one recent development she had been pleased to acquire.

And Spock, how helpful he'd been. If he wasn't the perfect companion before, his recent change had opened Nyota's eyes. He was extremely understanding in her struggles, with the knowledge that this particular pregnancy would not be like anything she'd seen before as the child she was carrying was twenty five percent Vulcan. When she woke in the middle of the night in overwhelming illness or severe back pain, he took to massaging in round circles her sore back, or soothing her with Vulcan hymns to help her return to sleep. On top of this, he'd prepare most of her meals, knowing exactly what she'd like. Unfortunately, her clothes situation was a bit more involved. As she was now twice her previous small figure, she had trouble with everything she did. Just simple tasks, like pulling her uniform over her belly was hardship, and so he'd gently lift it over her head, and pull it slowly over her abdomen with ease, carefully making sure he did not hurt her. She'd playfully frown or smirk, and end by pulling him closer, but not much as he was already quite close, and kiss him. This was her favorite part of the day. The length of time she spent with him had been increasing as his shifts decreased.

By 2100 hours, Nyota would be ordered to return to her quarters after only four or five hour shifts, which she hardly minded as she would be quite tired by this time. And so, she'd kiss her husband, refuse his offer to accompany her to their rooms, and slowly wobble to their quarters. Not two hours later, Spock would climb into bed with her and fill her cold body with his perpetual warmth. With his arm extended around his wife, she'd feel his strength and security he held with him.

One night, as Spock was undressing in the dark room lit only by a single window looking out to space, Nyota, recently awoken by the sound of Spock's movement, though minimal as is was, initiated conversation. "Honey?" she asked drowsily. Spock looked over to her, seeing as she had just awoken.

"Forgive me, Nyota. I hardly meant to awaken you," Spock apologized, taking his place in bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, a new "human" phrase he'd grown accustomed to using. She sat up slowly, acclimating to the new position, with help from her husband.

"I wanted to say 'thank you,'" she paused with a deep breath, "for taking care of me these last few months. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Such a speech is not required as I am your mate bound for our lifetime," Spock replied. Nyota smiled, kissing him on the cheek because she couldn't reach his lips from the state of their positions. But as an accompanying response to her thanks, he held her head in his hands, taking an eternity to place every feature plainly in his mind, followed by a heartfelt kiss on the lips. He gracefully whispered something in Vulcan, a sort of cultural romantic poem Nyota was fully aware of.

"I love you, Spock," she muttered, incoherent to any other. They remained like this for some time before Nyota exclaimed, jumping free from his grasp. Alarmed, Spock looked to her for an answer to her sudden excitement. "He's kicking, Spock. The baby's kicking-here." She took his hand and placed on top of the point of contact. Upon feeling the tiny monumental movement, Spock's entire expression changed. From emotionless to excited, Nyota could see it all in his eyes, clearly proud of her husband's hidden humanity. Instantly, he stammered, "Are you suggesting that you are knowledgeable about the sex of our child?"

She assured him that Bones had not disobeyed their request and that she had a good hunch that their child would be a boy. Spock showed neither disappointment nor excitement at this point, slowly reverting back to Vulcanism. "Is this occurrence the first of the fetus' developmental signs?" Spock asked as the couple calmed down and lay down to sleep.

"Not really. Earlier this evening he was being fussy, I was so tired I could hardly move," Nyota replied, Spock recalling her obvious discomfort that evening on the bridge. She had been circularly massaging points of pain and distress, and during the frequent glances in her direction, he could hardly contain his compulsion to assist her.

They neared sleep before Nyota whispered, "You didn't wake me."

"I know."

Nyota's mobility was failing. She had suffered two more episodes during the sixth month and she spent most of her time in medical bay. Unlike the first time, Spock complied with his wife's insistence and remained on the bridge during episodes, and if it weren't for Bones' assertive advice, Spock would have been kept completely in the dark. She despised his focus on solely her, especially as she knew his duties to the ship were far beyond most, as first officer. And as she was in the middle of her seventh month, she required much more support that before, she hated asking more of him than he already did. Just the fact that he had to adjust his schedule to provide the morning meal and aid in the commencement of the day was enough to make her self-proclaimed guilt worsen.

Spock, on the other hand, had a different point of view of the state of affairs. In his mind, it was mostly his fault, if not all, that she was constantly ill and having trouble doing simple tasks. He should have known that a pregnancy of their genetics would result in complication and illness. He watched her struggle to lift herself up out of fatigue and was forced to look away before helping. As she had grown weaker, progressively through the months, he worried for her safety, and then the child's. This was mainly the reason for his excessive help and care.

One evening, at the beginning of the eight month, while Nyota slept curled up in the medical bay, Spock whispered silently to Bones about his wife's deteriorating condition. "She is getting weaker, is she not, Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, the infants copper concentration has increased to two ml. We are doing our best to help ease her pain."

"Will she be strong enough for delivery?" he asked, with an inkling of fear in his voice.

"We're not going to let her die, Spock," and that was that.

Wheeling Nyota back to their quarters the following night, Nyota tightly held Spock's free hand. "I heard you talking to Bones, Spock." He was not shocked as she has ears tuned for such things. "I take it then that you were not asleep."

"Spock, I don't want anything to happen to this baby." Spock didn't understand the statement. Wasn't it obvious that as a family, neither wanted to lose the baby?

"I do not comprehend."

"Please, Spock, you can't let it die." They entered their room where they were privacy shielded them. He helped her out and onto the couch where she lied down. He placed a blanket on her and sat down beside her to finish the conversation. "I will not, Nyota; no matter what occurs."

"Even if I were to die?" She asked very passively, and calmly. Spock was taken aback. He had been putting this awful thought behind him. His mother had survived his birth and so would his wife survive their child's. He didn't respond.

"Think about it," she replied, getting up from the comfort of the couch and waddled to their bedroom, where she began undressing.

"I don't have to 'think' about it, Nyota," Spock responded following her into the bedroom. "But you must understand the intense confliction of which I would embody."

"I know, honey. I know how hard all of this had been on you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so ill and tired and just and overall inconvenience-" Nyota felt like crying until Spock took his hands and gently griped her arms, holding her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you. I should have understood the complexities in which our offspring would result in. It is my fault, Nyota, and for that I'm sorry," his sorrow filled face fell to his chest. She kissed him with her sweet lips and it was as if all the pain in his body had diminished. He never had to wonder why he married her, never in a millennium.

"I have a solution," he breathed quietly, not looking up. She caught his gaze, her hand on her abdomen, massaging the trouble areas. "Doctor McCoy and I discussed the possibility of your delivery on Earth."

She continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. If there was a way for her baby to survive she would go. "The Captain has the ship in route by Earth. Once in the respectable range, you would take a shuttle to your continent. I will have made the necessary preparations with your family. There is an adequate medical station not far from your parent's abode with the medical officers already aware of your condition and supplied with the essential equipment and provisions. You would leave in two days' time."

"It sounds like you have already planned this out," she replied, getting up to use the restroom.

"Yes," he answered, looking in her direction. "The probability of your survival and that of our child's would be greatly increased on a stable planet and not in space. It was only logical, Nyota."

"I understand Spock; I just think we should have spoken about it. I mean would you be accompanying me? I don't want to delivery our child alone, Spock."

"I couldn't possibly divert from my duties to this ship."

"No, of course not," she mumbled sarcastically, slowly gliding into bed.

"I have upset you," he noticed, taking his place in their bed, commanding the lights off.

"No, Spock. I don't know what I'm saying. I appreciate your concern and your practicality, but I can't do this alone. I don't want to," she whispered, pulling her legs as close to her chest and she could physically manage given her present physicality.

"You mother and father would be in attendance."

"But not my husband; don't you want to be at the birth of our child?"

"Of course, how could I not?"

"Well it doesn't matter. You're right. This ship is more important," she lied down to lay on her side, her back facing him.

"Nyota," he whispered, rubbing her back with his knuckles. She didn't have the heart or aggression to tell him to stop as she was exhausted and it was very relaxing. "I don't want to upset you. The Captain even insisted that I go with you, but I'd be no use. I would only cause you anguish as I have. There is still the possibility that the Enterprise could be again by Earth at the time of your delivery, in which I would most surely journey to our home planet." She turned to face him. There was nothing she could do about the way he was, but she did miss her family and there was still that possibility. He was right, he'd only make her more anxious, and he'd be so useless while on the Enterprise he could do so much more. She faced him again and took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He could feel the movement of their little child. He grinned with pleasant happiness. She laughed with honey suckle sweetness and it was as if nothing had ever torn them apart.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews from the last chapter :) Keep reading. Sorry this one took so long. Also check out my poll on my page. It will be necessary for the next few chapters. If you can't answer the poll leave a comment or a review for what sex you think Spock and Uhura's baby should be. Have a great Labor Day. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was the moment of truth. Spock had assisted Nyota throughout the entire process of packing which to anyone is physically exhausting but to an eight month pregnant woman who has spent nearly the entire duration in a bed, it just has no appeal whatsoever. And so he put her necessities in a bag along with one extra uniform as when she reached the planet they would no doubt have more comfortably fitting attire. After that, he took her to the mess hall to have dinner, something they rarely had time for or the strength for, but his logic had been that it would be the last time they ate there are free people. People were constantly on the edge of their seats the entire time imagining that at any moment, Lieutenant Uhura would spontaneously combust. That isn't at all like it was, but her previous condition warranted anxiety in a place with sharp corners and dangerous utensils on which to impale oneself upon weakness.

However, with the health in the immediate future, Nyota was built with the hope of strength and so displayed it. She sat comfortably in a wheel chair at the end of a table, only because the seat back was crucial, and waited for her husband to acquire their meal. During the course of their meal, they discussed baby names, a new topic as Spock had not wanted to "jinx" the pregnancy-her words, and what they would do after the arrival of their little bundle of joy. Spock even began employing the term "baby," a development that pleased his wife to no end. "Are you nervous, Spock?" she asked in the middle of shoveling food into her mouth, for herself and the baby of course.

"I don't understand the question, please explain?" he smirked.

"Are you nervous for the arrival of our baby? I mean, we live on a ship; not too much security there."

"It is my belief that life goes on, and we'll mature naturally in accordance to special events in the life of our baby." Nyota smiled at his response and kissed him from across the table, her belly getting stuck under the table. After they had exhausted enough conversation but before it was time to leave, the Captain greeted them, having dinner himself with Doctor Marcus.

"Good evening, Uhura. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while," Jim chuckled.

"Yes, because you haven't," she replied. "I see you have a pleasant evening planned," she smirked towards the doctor. Jim seemed to be stunned and without words at this point. Spock held his hand out for Nyota to high five. He had recently grown accustomed to the human culture of showing pleasure or agreement with someone by high fiving them. And he was quite good at picking it up now too. His ability to learn something quickly would be helpful in his relationship with their child.

"It appears time to go," Spock stood up and began pushing Nyota's chair out of the hall to the corridor.

"Did you see his face?" she asked, clearly pleased with her clever attack.

"Yes, he did display discomfort at your remark," Spock smirked.

"I appreciate you taking me to the mess hall this evening, honey. I missed everyone," she spoke after some time of silence. When they reached the elevator not five seconds later, Spock knelt beside her, facing her, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I have no greater pleasure than to make you happy."

"I love you," she giggled in between locked lips, and she truly meant it.

The following morning she would descend to Earth, Africa specifically, to give birth to their baby. As usual, Spock got up extremely early, having hardly slept, and prepared a perfectly proportioned meal for his wife, who had gotten into a strict routine, food wise. When it had been laid out, he went back to their bedroom, where he put on the adequate uniform. Nyota was slowly waking up, smiling calmly at her muscular husband. "Just wait until I can mess around with you again," she grumbled, getting out of the bed, but nearly falling due to her uneasy balance. Fortunately, Spock was ready to break her fall, always ready in fact. She held on to him getting up, laughing at herself, but watching his face full of concern. "I'm sorry," she stood, holding her arms out to prove her steadiness. He nodded in agreement but stared a bit too long, as her beauty was more apparent-she glowed. She coughed breaking his state of lovely daze.

"What to wear?" he asked. She picked out a beautiful dress Spock had purchased for her a little under a year ago before their boarding of the ship. It was obviously tight on her, but she had had it tailored for her new figure only weeks before getting on the ship because she was aware of her condition. As he pulled it over her figure, slower when he came to her abdomen so as not to harm her, he stood back and nodded his approval. After breakfast, the couple walked to the medical bay for Nyota's final progress report before she left the Enterprise. Bones began with her copper concentration which was close to known and finally ended with her heart rate. She appeared in perfect health and was soon on a shuttle prepared for departure to Earth.

Before stepping off the platform and into the shuttle, she turned to face Spock who had stuck by her side the past six years, during the time of her life in which it counted more than anything. She kissed his cheek, to leave him something different, but he gently kissed her lips, absorbing as much of her as he could. The captain of the shuttle asked if Nyota was ready and she was sent away. "Keep my darling safe," Spock ordered to the captain just before he left.

On Earth, Nyota found the gravitational and atmospheric conditions much different to that of space and actually longed for the comforts of her "home." When she stepped out of the shuttle she was greeted by her parents, her mother embracing her in a long, uncomfortable hug. It had been some time since she saw her parents in person, years to be accurate. Though she loved her parents very much, she hadn't really missed them. Star Fleet was her life now, Spock was her life now, and everything else just seemed trivial. But when forced to make conversation with her family, she truly saw how much missed them. After her mother had finally let loose of her, she gawked at her daughter's large size in Swahili, commanding someone to find her a chair to sit in so as not to tire her out.

"Please, Mother, I'm quite fine. I have not felt this good since our wedding," Nyota sighed, though taking the chair. Spock had warned her that the change in atmosphere and climate would be hard to acclimate to and thus she would need to take care and not overstrain herself.

"Oh please, honey. You're not carrying a human's child. That would be much easier for you, and yet equally tiring, you'll see." Nyota couldn't help but agree. Even if she had married a human, pregnancy was tough and nothing could change that fact.

"How are you father?" she asked noticing him silently stare at her.

"You look very beautiful, my daughter," he replied.

"Thank you, Dad. You wouldn't believe that that is the second time someone has said that to me."

"He is a very lucky man, no doubt," her father nodded. The weather was warm though it was November, the real air gratifyingly brushing her exposed skin. They sat on the veranda just outside the house, sharing cold drinks and actual delectable food.

"Are you tired, my dear?" asked her mother. "Your overprotective husband informed us to the highest level of importance your condition."

"I assure you that he is overreacting."

"Enough to send you to your mother and father?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"Perhaps," she replied. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, no one but Spock. In fact, she worried that she wouldn't be able to open to her family and allow them to help her or even me grateful for their quality of help. She felt ashamed and proud of this, as she just loved her husband too much to think anyone could do anything like he could, and it was probably true.

That evening, Nyota slept uncomfortably in her old bed which now seemed extremely small. It hardly gave her room to spread out, especially as she was so uncomfortable naturally. Not to mention that she missed Spock's warm body temperature and robust arms holding her and caressing her in the middle of the night. She had spoken to him via subspace communication not two hours before, telling him of her mother's constant insistence that she rest and relax, a move he seconded. She also told him of how much she missed him and how much she took him for granted, sharing her fears with him. He listened silently, like she was talking to herself in the mirror, but she guessed that's why she liked him so much.

But now, without him beside her she was just miserable. She had been tossing and turning for many hours now and finally just sat up and massaged her irritable figure attempting to find comfort in her body. "Ah!" she groaned, mentally blaming Spock for her discomfort as well as her loneliness. She chose to walk around the room to make her feel more tired, but nothing was working.

Meanwhile, it was Spock's time, in his two week cycle, to fall asleep. However, he couldn't. And he was conflicted. He was having more trouble than he had ever had before, even when his wife was in the medical bay, he knew she was there and not in an entirely different place. With the only woman he'd ever loved gone, he was finding it hard to sleep. Whether it was her shape in the bed or just her overall presence, he felt very lonely. When they had spoken, he could hardly hear what she was saying as his mind wandered to the sound of her voice. Had he not been part Vulcan and had extreme intelligence and brain to place important knowledge in unconsciously, he knew without a doubt that his wife would have yelled at him for not listening.

But now, in that large bed, he couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in and he could sense it too in his wife. Their mind bond created years ago after they became a couple was useful in times like this. Given her mental capacity currently, he was aware that his wife most likely forgot about it as she did with many things lately, but he on the other hand, never forgot.

So at 200 hours in the middle of the night, he sat up and sent his wife a thought. And within minutes the comfort of her response allowed them both to fall peacefully into blissful slumber.

* * *

**Reviews please! I love Labor Day. I got caught up on two chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

_How are you feeling?_

_Pretty shitty._

_I take your reversion to vulgar language to be an expression of great anguish._

_You have no idea, smarty._

_(Shared mental laugh)_

_I miss you, Spock._

_Are you in bed?_

_That's disgusting, honey. I'm huge._

_I only mean to comfort you. Get in bed and allow me to speak to you._

_Alright._

Spock began to recite an ancient Vulcan lullaby once sung to him when he was a child. He could hear the breathing of his wife lessen until she was asleep. Feeling the comfort of her _own_ comfort, he drifted into his mind space as well.

On the bridge the following morning, Captain Kirk attempted to wheel out Spock's emotion regarding Uhura's excommunication from the ship. "Come on, Spock. We're not due to reach Dorvan V until 1500 hours. Let's talk." But Spock had no interest in talking and told Jim so, in as many polite terms as he could muster. His sarcastic sounding sass had progressed nicely, though he'd account Nyota for that fact.

He wouldn't talk, but he would glance in the direction of what used to be her chair. As she had recused herself from her duties for the time being, a new communications officer had taken her place. Jim had noticed this, most of his colleges had in fact, and yet they didn't press him. What he was going through presently was something they had not experienced before themselves and wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Two hours prior to their arrival on Dorvan, Spock was taking a break wandering the halls when he ran into Bones who was on his way to the bridge. "Damn it, man," Bones shouted as he dropped his charts, but began apologizing as he saw who bent down to help him.

"Good after noon, Doctor."

"Good afternoon, sir. How is Lieutenant Uhura?"

"In adequate health, if my sources are correct."

"Great," he nodded. "I'll see you later."

Spock continued to his quarters where he meditated heavily for thirty minutes. He had a bad feeling about something, and the worst part was-he just didn't know what of.

Nyota woke up early, struggling to get up, trying time and time again until she gave up and rolled herself out of bed, slowly enough and fell onto the pillows she'd had laid out for her two weeks ago for mornings such as this. She now fully felt like a cow, large in all places and unattractively too. She was nearly full term, this being the middle of her third month in Africa. The idea of women being pregnant for nine months had haunted her, but for ten, nearly eleven, she just couldn't bare it anymore. And on top of all of that, Spock hadn't returned any of her calls. She had been assured that he was off the ship, but she still couldn't fathom his silence.

By now, she was aware that he wasn't going to be there for the birth of their child. This fact frightened her more than anything else. From the moment she realized that she had to face the reality of her baby's adamant arrival, she had been scared. All she had ever heard in her life was the horrors of childbirth, and now her husband wouldn't even be there to ease the pain.

The silence resonating from the house was heartwarming. It was safe to say she didn't want her mother running after her today, at least not for many hours. So in the absence of her husband, she resorted being alone. She took off her night gown and struggled to put on a large warm sweater over her belly. Bottoms was took much more effort, but she survived and sighed tiredly as she made her way out of the room. "You're making it very hard for me to walk, baby," she spoke to the baby in her abdomen. She had recently begun doing this in an attempt to calm her loneliness as well as educate it about his father whom it would hardly meet in its early weeks.

Fortunately for her, the house was entirely one level, and so she didn't have to take any stairs. And so she could say it was her insistence and not Spock's daily nagging, she couldn't consciously think of going down stairs in her physical state.

As it was January, the weather was a cool temperature, warm like when she was growing up, but cool enough for a sweater, in the Vulcan style, of course. It had been a gift from Sarek, Spock's father, celebrating the arrival of his first grandchild. Nyota headed for the direction of the veranda where she meant to relax, but the unthinkable happened: her water broke.

Meanwhile, Spock lay unconscious in the medical bay fighting for his life.

Now let's get to this point. Spock and Kirk had been on a mission in the Dorvan jungles for some time now. It must have been at least a week, the longest mission they've ever had to encounter. Their goal had been to bring medical help to the chief's dying daughter, but unfortunately the lack of a satisfactory communications officer landed them running around the planet to save them from their own incompetence. If that wasn't bad enough, Bones had been taken hostage in order to bring the young girl back to health. With Acting-Captain Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty trying to find Jim and Spock, who were in the midst of heavy terrain and no equipment, their future didn't look so good.

And on top of this all, the planet itself was much hotter than the Captain was accustomed too. As Spock had grown up on Vulcan, one of the hottest planets in the Federation, he was well acclimated to the climate, but his captain was struggling. Every new breath was drying his lungs to the point where he could hardly breathe. In an attempt to save them from destruction, Spock found a thin river in the middle of the forest which he used to bring water back into his friend's cells whose salt was crystalizing on his face. Keeping themselves hydrated, Spock set up a small camp with minimal fire in order to reduce the attention being drawn to them. While Kirk rested, Spock thought of the most logical way to get them out of their present situation.

He concluded that the most logical course of action would be to return to the palace in which Bones was being kept hostage. The likelihood that there were communicators and phasers was much higher and if they were going to get back to the ship, they would need to get in contact with it. When Kirk had regained enough strength to continue, they followed a "breadcrumb" path Spock had left for them. Kirk made the effort to acknowledge how much Spock's logic did actually save his life.

When they were sure that the warriors who had been trying to kill them earlier had been neutralized, mostly by Spock's skilled hand to hand combat as Kirk only got two guys down, as usual, they entered the palace. Once in, Spock found an unsuspecting guard which he attacked in order to extract information from. He had found the location of the medical facilities and they began heading that way. When they had finally reached Bones, the girl had been healed and the chief come to execute McCoy and the communications officer with him. But with the communicator Spock had picked up off the guard he'd disarmed, he called Scotty to beam them back to the ship. Unfortunately, he had gotten caught in the cross fire between a set of phasers and a chief out to get him.

As the rest of the crew with him had been beamed up, he was running for his life when he came across a tall cliff. He looked off it into thin water and then back at the men chasing him, and he made the logical choice. By the time the chief's men had begun search of the river, the Enterprise had already beamed him up.

When he had been recovered, Doctor McCoy and Doctor Marcus along with a whole staff of doctors and nurses began work on him. He appeared to have broken most of the bones in his body and any unnecessary movement could render him inert. With Kirk standing in the back, Spock endured long hours of surgery and procedures all while unconscious, to the point that they had run out of their copper blood supply. Upon entering the ship, Kirk had ordered Sulu to set a course for Earth. Spock was in need of blood and more access to appropriate care. If there was any chance of saving him and then his consciousness, he would need to be on land.

And he would need his wife.

-Who was also being worked on by doctors.

Nyota had been oblivious to the contractions that had been occurring inside her body the entire evening and morning. She couldn't even say what she accounted the pain to. She had been ill most of the pregnancy so she could hardly tell the difference from good and bad pain wise. But now as she was aware of it, she noticed the pain immensely. She howled and cried in agony lying with her legs wide open on the padded table.

When her mother had found her lying on the ground just outside the house, she immediately got her to the medical facility down the road which had monitored her during the past few months. She had been completely silent lying on her side in the transporter with an oxygen mask fueling her. Her mother had tried to talk to her while she was in and out of consciousness, but she hardly heard a word. She was thinking solely of Spock.

In fact, that morning, she had experienced a sensation, a feeling like it was time for their baby to come. And all she could remember with all the commotion was that she hadn't had time to tell Spock, she hadn't thought to. She knew he could never make it now, but he deserved to know what was happening. So as she was being wheeled to a room set especially for her, safe from outside disease and insects, she hazily thought of Spock. When she had had enough strength to speak, she told her mother to call Spock.

She was farther along than expected. When the doctors examined her, they realized that she was nearly halfway to the birth of her child. She was told to walk the wall of the room in order to progress the delivery process, something Spock had encouraged her to do when the time came as he had educated himself on the matter. He had done much research, sending her facts and techniques to try, all of which she read and studied herself, employing her intellectuality to better her discomfort. Despite him not being there, his tricks really helped, especially the Vulcan ones which she felt extra comfortable with, the baby too, cooperating. Within six hours she had progressed three more centimeters and only had two more to go.

By now, her mother had been informed of Spock's current situation. She and her husband had agreed not to tell Nyota until after the baby was due so as not to upset her. But the constant nagging from her daughter to hear from Spock was irritating to say the least, but they kept true to their word. They had been informed by the Captain himself that the Enterprise was in route for San Francisco, the headquarters of the Federation and his home. He said that it would take them at least another day before they arrived and that Nyota should travel there when she is able.

When she asked for the millionth time where her husband was, she was told that he was coming. That he'd be there the next day. That kept her quiet enough to deliver their healthy baby boy Iburu Nevasa Spock, a name they both had agreed upon, Iburu meaning miracle in Swahili and Nevasa being Spock's Vulcan sun.

He was a beautiful baby, with a hint of Spock's ears, shaped nicely into a small triangle, and a light mixture of his mother's and father's complexion, making him a most perfect baby. When he was born, he was hardly let out of his mother's site, placing him on her swollen belly to look at. His size was incredibly in comparison to her own, and she was petite in width. But he loved his mother, hardly making a sound, falling asleep with her. It was as if he knew all the trouble she had gone through to bring him to life. He gurgled, and spit up on her shirt, but she didn't mind, knowing that he was alright and she was too. She couldn't imagine the look on Spock's face when he saw them together safe and sound. And she wasn't even a little upset that he wasn't there because it gave her all the more heroic stories to tell their son about him so he'd be ready when they met.

This was when Nyota's mother had decided to tell her about what happened to Spock. When she was informed, tears welled up in her eyes as she nursed Iburu, and ordered that a communicator be brought to her immediately so that she might communicate with Kirk and the rest of the crew.

"Where is he?" was the first thing she asked when she was put through to the bridge.

"He's in medical bay, Uhura. We have him in a warm healing pod, attempting to speed up the healing process," Kirk responded, looking sadly in her eyes, having cried himself not long ago.

"Connect me to medical bay, Jim. Please."

"He won't be awake, Uhura. He hasn't opened his eyes since the mission."

"Please, Jim," she pleaded again and he sighed sadly and called for Bones through the ship's communication system. Within seconds, Nyota and Iburu were looking at Spock lying motionless in a pod just as Kirk had said. Instantly, Iburu began to cry, the first since he was born. Crying herself, Nyota started rocking the baby up and down in her arms trying to console him. "It's okay, honey. Daddy's going to be alright," she whispered. Over the newborns tears, she asked the doctor if there was any of the villain Khan's blood to cure him as it had for Jim. But Bones only answered that what small supply they had they had used and it wasn't showing any signs of aid.

"I'm sorry, Uhura," he mumbled.

"I want to be there with him," she muttered back, and hung up before she had to hear anyone else speak to her.

* * *

**It's finally done. Baby Spock/Uhura has arrived. Reviews and praise welcomed as always. But don'e stop there because I'm not done yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Nyota waited anxiously for news of her husband's arrival in San Francisco. Though confined to a bed, she and her son had spent many hours in front of doctors, examining their progress and assessing their situation. For most normal human births, it would be a few months before a mother and her child could travel out of the country. Unfortunately, Nyota couldn't wait months to see her husband, but she also couldn't risk her baby's safety. Therefore, she and the doctors made a compromise. When she and her son were cleared, they would take a medically sterile long range shuttle to San Francisco. The wait was long enough.

Spock still hadn't shown any signs of cognizance. A quick brain scan on the ship had informed the crew that his brain was functioning-but to what extent? –they weren't sure. When they arrived in California that afternoon, in addition to the medical facilities on world, Nyota had been notified. She only replied that it would be impossible for her to get there in any discernible amount of time, even without the baby. Her body was weak, assimilating to the new physicality and motherly aspects required of her. "Tell him, 'I'm coming,'" and no one argued with her.

From the ship, Spock's limp body was wheeled to the highest functioning and most well equipped facility in the Federation. Still in his healing pod which was not noticeably helpful, Spock remained in intensive care while the physicians discussed multiple options. Most other options were unthinkable, but as Spock hadn't improved in two days, there were plans needed to be made.

Meanwhile, Sarek, Spock's father, had been on Earth, in a meeting with the Federation ambassadors, him of New Vulcan. As he was preparing to leave, he caught word of his son's condition and set out to see him at once. His first thought was of his son's wife. He was quite aware that she was with child and very attentive of her. Not perceiving her by his side was scandalous and worthy of investigation. Mindful of Spock's inner healing process unknown to humans, he set off to discover the whereabouts of Mrs. Spock and to bring her to her husband if he could.

"Please, I'm alright. I'm not dying. I'm fine. Iburu's fine. Please, just let us go!" Nyota whimpered to the doctor who had come in to examine her. "I'll be very good. I will sleep on the shuttle and rest as soon as I'm in San Francisco, but I must see my husband before something happens to him and I'm not there," she began to cry. She loved him more than anything in the world, beside their new son. Every look at him was a reminder of Spock. Every look looked more like Spock, his ears, his eyebrows, his fuzzy hair growing in, and his sleep pattern. Yes, despite his otherwise wonderful qualities such as minimal crying and spitting up, Iburu hardly slept, which made him irritable later on in the day. Nyota tried to hide this from the medical officials so that they might allow her to go.

Unexpectedly, two days after Spock had arrived in California, Nyota heard from Sarek. He asked of her condition and she told him that he was a grandfather. Unlike with the other doctors and physicians in California with Spock, Sarek was honest with her and told her that Spock was healing, but that it would be a long and slow process given the amount of bones he had received damage to. He also informed her that with his medical experience in Vulcan and his rank as ambassador, he could get her and the child to Spock the following day if she wished it. She didn't even hesitate.

Spock's mind was running wild. Meditating on the important parts of his body that needed healing was tiring work and without any tolerable outside help, he was failing. The medical pod was helping gradually, healing minor fractures and cuts while his severity hardly altered. He had begun to flutter his eyes and concentrate on other things besides the pain and injuries. This was when Nyota and their newborn son had arrived in San Francisco to see "Daddy."

Nyota, with her son tightly bundled in a warm woven quilt made by her mother, was wheeled by Sarek, to Spock's empty room. When she first saw him, her expression changed from anxiety to fear. His awful complexion and overall broken look about him was off-putting. But she quickly stood up beside him with tears falling down from her face.

"Spock, if you can hear me, let me know that you are alright. You have a son, who would really love to meet you. In fact when he had heard that you were hurt he began crying for the first time. I need you Spock, he needs you. Wake up, please," she sobbed feeling broken herself. The abrupt stance and overall weakness of her body forced her down into the chair. Spock didn't move.

Pulling herself together, Nyota unfolded the blanket surrounding her son's head. He made a small noise, allowing his presence to envelope the room. Spock, paused in his mind, heard the sound, and made a quiet sound, the only noise he could manage given the pain he was in. Nyota looked up and saw her husband's eyes flutter beneath the eye lids. "Spock, can you hear me?" she asked, looking at Sarek who was on the other side of the pod. "If you can, please don't say anything, just heal, but if you can hear us, give us a sign."

There was a small pause in time before Spock slightly pointed his finger at the baby. Nyota would have leapt for joy if not for her condition and son in her arms. "Yes, honey. This is our son, Iburu Nevasa Spock. He wanted to come with me to say hello," Nyota smiled holding up the baby so that Spock might be able to see. He slowly opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his first-born son.

When Sarek saw the obvious happiness in this spectacle he was greatly moved. He had spent most of his adult life among humans and now found himself very close emotion wise with their culture. But despite this, he said quietly to his son and his daughter-in-law that Nyota and Iburu had to leave, but that they would come again tomorrow. On the way out of the room, Nyota ran into Kirk and Bones who along with the entire crew of the ship and the ship itself remained on Earth. Upon seeing the infant in her arms, Jim remarked a little sadly, "Is this little Spock?"

Nyota smiled weakly and replied, "Yes, isn't there a lot of resemblance?" The two men doted over the child before offering their sympathies again for the state of Spock. "Well it was inevitable, wasn't it? I leave him alone with you two and he ends up broken," she laughed nervously.

"You have no idea how sorry we – I am. I made a mistake letting Spock kick you off the ship," Jim mumbled, very vulnerably and Nyota tittered softly.

"Anyway, do you need any help settling in, Uhura?" Bones asked.

"I actually don't know where I'm staying right now. Spock and I abandoned our apartment before we boarded the ship last year. We didn't expect to come back this soon, so we don't have any place to live," she replied stroking her son's dark black hair.

"Spock didn't tell you? I mean before-Spock consulted me in his purchase of a house not long after he realized you were pregnant," Jim looked from Bones, to Sarek, to Nyota.

"No, he didn't," Nyota looked to Sarek for vindication with clear awe and confusion on her face. But with some thought, this had Spock written all over it. If he feared anything, it was not pleasing her. He probably kept it a secret from her until he got the courage to tell her. "I don't know what to think right now. I am so confused."

"I told you Spock consulted me. I know where it is, if you want me to take you?" Jim asked innocently.

"Yes, thank you, Jim. I need to put this one to bed. He hasn't slept once."

When Nyota stepped inside to the small house she could see all the work Spock put into it despite his distance from it (light years actually). The front door opened into a living room and kitchen connected. There were African and Vulcan artifacts on the fireplace. The rooms all resembled the advanced technological scenery she was accustomed too, but there was also a homely feel to it. The master bedroom, though small in comparison to their old one, but larger than the ship's, shared a bed and space for their clothes with a little cozy couch by the window overlooking the San Francisco Bay. Nyota sighed in sad approval as Sarek wheeled them around the house. He too had been consulted in the search for a home for the _three_ of them. Sarek took them to the second bedroom next, which would be the baby's bedroom, only about three feet from his parents'. It had blue walls and furniture and wall décor all surrounding his male "composition." Nyota was confused again as she hadn't even known their baby was going to be a boy, but Spock had confronted Bones about it months ago, according to Sarek (who never lies). Nyota was in tears at the house. It was perfect and she only wished she could tell Spock how much she loved it.

She slowly stood up this time when she saw the crib, placing her son in the soft bedding and covering him with a Vulcan blanket, which had been his father's. Sarek had nearly started crying himself when he saw it. It brought back memories of his time with his late wife and his son. It was touching to see him so emotional. Nyota pulled him into a warm embrace which he didn't object to. She then decided to sit in the rocking chair beside the crib until Iburu fell asleep. Sarek gave her privacy reclining to the living room for meditation. There was a thin light in addition to the natural sunlight that lit the room through the open window. The air was warm, but Nyota fell asleep in a warm blanket.

* * *

**Reviews please! I was a little depressed this week. Sorry for the delay. **


	9. Chapter 9

Spock's lay conscious with his eyes fixed on the top of the pod. He'd have looked around if his body wasn't so broken. He had flash backs of memory surrounding the fall and his landing in this room. He remembered a small sound, a sound he was solely focusing on in this moment. A baby crying.

The sound was so alien to him but get so connected. He couldn't attribute a name to it, thinking long and hard of what it must he been. It didn't take him long as his intellect was based mostly on logic. It was his son. The baby crying he had heard was his son.

If Spock was completely human he would have cried. His face resolved and he felt very insecure. His first thought went to his wife. He and Nyota hadn't spoken since before his mission. He could still recall the conversation.

She was feeling very tired and all she wanted to do was eat and sleep. He listened intently not daring to interrupt her-she didn't appreciate that on a normal basis and it was suicide to attack her while she was hormonal even if they were light years away from each other.

He asked, when she had finished talking, if she was complying with the advice of the physicians which were in charge of her and she sassily replied, yes. He immediately clarified that he had had no intention of bothering her, but to inquire about her health. Nyota understood and apologised for her behaviour which he dismissed suddenly, wishing he was their with her, massaging her, releasing her pain, both physically and mentally. He knew that she was scared for their baby's safety but he was anxious for hers. No he could only assume that he was now a father.

It was early dawn if his calculations were correct. He wondered if she was still in San Francisco or if she had returned to her Africa. He calculated the age of the infant at about one month. He believed that his wife would abide by the rules and remain in stationary until she was stronger and be infant was older before travel. He wondered where she was if she was staying. Him must have told her about the house-his surprise. But at least if she didn't like it he didn't have to see her disappointed face.

Spock slowly closed his eyes and began meditation. He opened his eyes again instantly when he heard another virtually silent whimper. He heard Nyota sigh in relief at his presence. "Spock, can you hear me?" She asked.

He motioned for the pod to be removed. Nearly half his body had been healed already due mostly to his intense meditation. And as the pod barely helped him at all, it was only logical to remove it.

A technician removed the top of the pod, positioned him in a more comfortable position in which he could see his family. He noticed Nyota first in a wheelchair, which alarmed him as she should have been able to stand or sit in a regular chair. A wheelchair implied that she wasn't able to walk.

Beside her was his father, an interesting sight. He hasn't spoken to his father in about a year, ad his duties to his wife took priority. Satellite didn't speak but looked in the direction of Nyota's arms. This is when Spock noticed the small bundle tucked tightly in her arms.

Nyota opened up the bundle and slowly stood up and placed the newborn his his father's arms. Spock looked to Nyota with a face more surprised and afraid than she had expected.

"You left Africa?" He croaked just learning to speak again.

"I was in labour when you were injured. They didn't tell me until after. I had to see you Spock, we had to see you. "

Spock looked at the little baby in his hands. He was so small with a lovely fair complexion and his hazel eyes and pointy ears. Nyota began crying, looking at how well her husband was with their son.

"He's only about a week old. And last night was the first time slept. Like he had to see you in order to know everything will be alright. "

"What's his name?" Spock asked knowing full well that they had decided on a name long ago.

"Iburu Nevasa Spock."

"Iburu," Spock muttered. Miracle, in Swahili. And that's exactly what he was-a miracle for his parents.

"He has my ears," Spock pointed out like a little kid playing will blocks. Nyota found this extremely amusing and even giggled every once in a while, because it was going to be okay. Everything was going to work out okay. Sarek looked from his son to his daughter in law to his grandson and smirked.

Spock was healing nicely. As he despised the confinement of the bed, he was allowed to move around in a wheelchair. Nyota, who was too growing stronger everyday, would push her husband around the hospital on his better days, Iburu strapped tightly in Spock's arms.

On these days, Jim and Bones would visit and check on the family. Spock and Jim would often talk alone about Spock's reinstatement and the upcoming missions on the Enterprise. Though their five year mission had been cut four years short, it would resume as soon as their first officer was cleared for duty.

The ship was making repairs and adjustments to security and safety. During this time, Nyota and Spock neglected to discuss their situation. They still hadn't decided if Iburu would join them on the Enterprise. Nyota said yes, as she wanted desperately to remain on the ship with Spock, but he thought that she and Iburu should stay away from travel until he was older.

"You do understand that we'd not see you for four years," Nyota quietly brought up one evening while she fed Iburu and Spock caught up on reports.

"Excuse me?" Spock asked looking up from his work.

"I don't want be alone for four years, Spock."

"We would see each other every evening and converse mentally whenever necessary. "

"I can't be mad at you and I don't want to fight because I'm just so happy you're alive, but that's not family, honey. If we do what you want, that means that you wouldn't see your son face to face until he was four years old. You'd never see him grow up and he'd never know who you are," Nyota spoke quietly as a nurse had just come into the room.

Spock thought silently to himself before responding. "That was never my intention, Nyota. I don't want to leave you and Iburu, I never wanted to leave you two, but I have a responsibility to the ship."

"And you have a responsibility to us. Take us with you. Look what happened without me," Nyota pointed out, as her husband has been greatly injured as a result of poor communication among aliens.

Spock kept eye contact with her as she finished feeding Iburu and lifted him up to burp him. He was getting bigger, now nearly three weeks old. His hair was coming in very well, which his mother combed to match Spock's. He loved being bounced up in the air. His was definitely more human than he was Vulcan. Something Spock had been worried about, but was happy towards as well knowing that he wouldn't have as many problems in his life as he had. That was consolation enough. Thinking about how much his son would grow in four years all without him there to see it, he couldn't even comprehend leaving them. It was either all go or none.

But he had a responsibility to the ship. So it seemed that his son would learn if new cultures and new languages and explore the wide open regions alongside his family. And that was all there was to it.

* * *

**Last Chapter for now. If I get requests to continue I will. Otherwise this is the last chapter. If you want another chapter, please send me a review or private message. :)**


End file.
